À contacter en cas d'urgence
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Mathieu est sur le point de déménager de Paris vers Nantes. Antoine viens partager une dernière pizza. Il n'arrivera jamais chez Mathieu. Matoine romance


Mathieu s'accoudait à sa fenêtre tous les matins, observant les rues de Paris. Il déménagerait bientôt pour Nantes et il avait hâte de changer d'air. Ce jour-là le soleil ne brillait pas au-dessus de la couche de pollution jaunâtre qui planait habituellement sur la capitale, il pleuvait. Beaucoup pour la saison. Et cette pluie rendait Mathieu rêveur : il observait les passants courir avec leurs parapluies immanquablement noirs, les vêtements humides et l'air sérieux voir complètement grave pour certains, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre l'une des pires nouvelle de leur vie.

L'autre Parisien n'allait plus tarder à arriver normalement, Mathieu l'avait invité à partager une dernière pizza avant le grand départ et Antoine avait accepté avec joie, bien qu'une profonde tristesse à l'annonce de leur éloignement imminent put se ressentir dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il devrait être arrivé depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! » Maugréa le vidéaste en rangeant ses divers costumes et son espace de tournage pour dégager un peu son studio trop étroit.

Lorsque le portable de Mathieu se mit à sonner il s'en saisit rapidement, prêt à engueuler généreusement son camarade mais ça n'était pas son numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Allô ?

-Monsieur Sommet Mathieu ?

-C'est moi ?

-Je suis désolé de vous contacter dans ces circonstances mais votre numéro et votre nom sont renseignés dans les personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence de Monsieur Daniel Antoine. Je dois vous annoncer qu'il a eu un accident de la route dans Paris il y a une heure et se trouve actuellement à l'hôpital. »

Il ne prit pas même le temps de remercier cette personne pour les informations ou de dire au revoir, Mathieu raccrocha à la hâte. Pris de panique il enfila sa veste en cuir et attrapa ses clefs en se précipitant hors de son studio. Se jetant sous la pluie battante, il marcha à vive allume vers le métro, le cœur et l'esprit sous la poigne du stress. L'attente du métro ne lui parut jamais aussi longue qu'en ce jour, cependant il arriva tout juste à l'heure pour l'ouverture des visites.

Le Youtuber entra dans la clinique en frissonnant légèrement. Les milieux hospitaliers comme celui-ci le mettaient très mal à l'aise. Un jeune homme à l'air doux lui renseigna la chambre d'Antoine qu'il réussit à trouver après avoir errer un moment dans le dédale des couloirs blancs et monotones.

« Chambre… 394… » Murmura-t-il en regardant les numéros sur les portes « la voilà ! »

Il frappa deux coups et entra. La chambre sentait meilleur que le reste du bâtiment, un parfum qu'il connaissait envahi agréablement ses poumons.

« Ah, Mathieu, ils ont réussi à te joindre ? »

Antoine était dans le lit, allongé et pas en très bon état même si sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle rendait presque la situation comique. Mathieu était sous le choc. Il observait son ami : Un bras dans le plâtre, une perfusion dans le poignet disponible, quelques points de suture au visage et une jambe dans un bandage chauffant.

« Ouais ils m'ont appelé ouais.

-Ca va mec ?

-Putain Antoine, ils m'ont appelé !

-Bah ouais, tu es la seule personne que j'ai dans le coin, ça m'aurait fait chier que tu ne sois même pas au courant.

-Antoine, ils m'ont appelé ! Ils m'ont dit que tu avais eu un accident ! Que tu étais à l'hôpital ! »

La panique avait laissé place au soulagement dans un mix d'émotions qui mettait à mal les sentiments du pauvre Youtuber. Cette retombée de stress faisait couler des larmes de soulagement sur ses joues : Antoine allait bien.

« Explique. Tout de suite.

-Mathieu, tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de t'assoir et d'enlever ton manteau avant. Tu es trempé.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'il pleut à verse dehors. » Maugréa-t-il en retirant sa veste en cuir qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Sa crête en bataille aplatie par la pluie s'accordait avec ses yeux bleus profond, lui donnant l'air un chaton apeuré. Il s'assit sur le siège juste à côté de son ami dont il prit la main immobilisée dans la sienne.

« Raconte-moi Antoine. »

Le blessé soupira.

« Tu sais, conduire dans Paris c'est le genre de chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Surtout un jour sombre comme aujourd'hui où la pluie masque la route. Mais je voulais venir chez toi, j'avais promis et puis c'était la dernière journée avant… »

Antoine regarda par la fenêtre l'écoulement de la pluie sur le carreau. Mathieu serra doucement sa main

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Les Parisiens conduisent comme ça leur plait tu vois ? Je me suis engagé sur un rond-point. J'allais presque arriver chez toi, j'avais même de l'avance pour une fois ! » Il rit nerveusement. « Sauf qu'un mec prenait le rond-point en sens inverse. Je me le suis tapé de face, heureusement que j'avais l'airbag mon gars. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, mon bras s'est bloqué et a fini par se casser avec la pression. Le par brise a explosé, j'ai pris des éclats dans la gueule. Et je me suis bloqué un nerf dans la jambe qui a malmené quelques muscles alors ils m'ont mis ce bandage chauffant là. Mais globalement ça va. L'autre s'en est pas sorti aussi bien, il était complètement bourré, il revenait de soirée alors il manquait de sommeil. Il fêtait son diplôme avec des amis d'après ce que ma dit mon médecin.

-Et il est devenu quoi ?

-Il survie pour le moment. S'il passe la nuit alors il est tiré d'affaire. Il avait un de ses potes à l'arrière, lui n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. »

L'horreur se lisait sur le visage de Mathieu à mesure qu'Antoine lui racontait l'histoire. Il préférait ne pas visualiser l'accident et moins encore ce qu'avait dû vivre son ami. Il ne déménagerait pas. Ou au moins pas tant que le chevelu ne serait pas sorti de l'hôpital. Il était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était son ''numéro d'urgence''. Ca l'avait beaucoup touché et la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé en disait long sur l'évolution de ce qu'il ressentait pour Antoine. C'était cliché, évidemment : le fameux parcours du ''On est juste amis'' pour qu'ensuite une chose importante lui fasse réaliser à quel point ils n'étaient pas ''juste amis''. En réalité Antoine lui avait fait sa déclaration plusieurs mois auparavant mais il était en couple à ce moment-là. Sa copine l'avait quitté un peu avant le 14 février et il n'avait plus repensé à tout cela par la suite. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ?

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu de soupirer.

« Quelque chose te tracasses.

-Tu me connais trop bien le balai brosse

-je sais le nain, je sais. Aller, raconte.

-Je… Tu sais la dernière fois ? L'autre soir sur Skype ?

-La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé sur Skype je t'ai fait une déclaration romantique et cependant virile des sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Tu parles de cette fois-là ?

-Ouais. Tu le ressens toujours ?

-Je le ressentirais toujours, même si tu pars pour ne jamais revenir et même si je venais à moi-même me mettre en couple ça ne changera pas. »

Antoine avait l'air déterminé et très sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ''sentiments puissamment encrés et inextinguibles » (qu'il avait eu le courage de répéter quatre fois avant d'enfin réussir à le prononcer correctement).

« Quelque chose à changer chez toi depuis ce soir-là ?

-Je crois que oui.

-Et t'as envie de tenter ?

-… Je crois que oui.

-Oh. Ok. »

Ils se fixèrent l'air décontenancé. Puis Mathieu regarda le mur blanc qui faisait face au lit d'Antoine, tenant toujours sa main.

« T'as pas de télé ?

-nan, ça coutait une blinde. En plus c'est de la merde la télé.

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

Nouveau silence.

« Et du coup, on est ensemble ou.. ?

-Antoine, je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit.

-Ouais mais je me suis pris une voiture quand même.

-La mecanophilie… » Chantonna Mathieu le regard dans le vague.

Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le blessé il constata qu'il le regardait lui aussi.

« Mec ?

-Ouais ?

-Embrasse-moi. Faut avoir pitié, j'peux pas bouger j'ai mal partout. »

Mathieu rit de son rire clair et se pencha avec agilité et douceur, déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Antoine qui le vécu comme un véritable soulagement. Plus efficace que tous les calmants qu'il avait eus pour apaiser son corps depuis l'accident et plus planant que la morphine.

« Il est hors de question qu'on s'affiche sur les réseaux math' hein ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vraiment être pire que maintenant avec les fanfictions. Mais c'est sûr qu'on va avoir les fangirls sur le dos.

-Ouais. D'autant que si j'emménage avec toi à Nantes, ça va pas être la plus grosse des discrétions.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux venir à Nantes ?

-Je ne compte pas rester loin de loin plus longtemps. J'aurais attendu toute ma vie s'il l'avait fallu, mais maintenant je ne te lâche plus. J'emménage avec toi là-bas. Je vais rendre mon appartement et prévenir mes parents. »

Mathieu l'embrassa à nouveau et Antoine sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur, mais tu veux pas me croire. Pourtant j'ai quand même créé un chien et un ventilateur qui parlent ! »


End file.
